We don't belong together
by EmandM6
Summary: Angel and Devil don't belong together. Will Tris and Four break this? Or live it? Will they be able to break their past mistakes and express their love for each other? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! It's EmanM6, I know I just killed Tobias in my last story "Don't you dare" and I've** ** _almost_** **killed Tris in "Carry on" But this time I swear. I won't** ** _try_** **to kill FourTris. Anyway, this is basically about ANGEL AND DEVIL! Please** ** _enjoy_** **! Oh forgot to add, I'd like to thank Letters_To_The_Universe for the idea! -EmandM6**

 _One day, an angel and a devil met. Just like a destiny. They fell in love in first sight. But some doesn't believe in first sight love. Just like destiny it also didn't end well._

 _"I don't care who I fall in love with a devil. If he loves me the way he loves hell."_

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

"Beatrice?"

Beatrice's older brother. Caleb asked, "Are you sure about going down to the mortal world?" Tris nods as she adds, "Stop calling me that. Call me Tris if you want to call me by my angel name. If not, then you HAVE to call me by my mortal name. Espoir." Caleb groans he thinks that the whole idea about name is stupid. "Why are you calling yourself Espoir anyway, _Tris_?" Caleb asks. Tris smiles as if she'd been waiting to answer this question forever. Tris smiled proudly then answered, "It means _Hope_ in one of the Mortal country, France."

With that Tris, or Espoir silently waved at her beloved brother then opened her beautiful and wide white angel wings and just leaving the scent of hope, she jumped and flew towards the mortal world. To the unknown.

But Espoir didn't seemed to know what _exactly_ her name met ad with that, she would meet her dream.

* * *

TRIS (ESPOIR) POV

Okay, okay. Even though I am an angel and everything, I can't deny the fact that I am freaking out! Today is my first day at mortal school. What if I accidentally reveal myself? It was then I heard Caleb talking, "Tris if you want I could cast a spell to help." I shouted as I clumsy adjusted my uniform. "Stay out of this CALEB! I can do this on my own!" After shutting Caleb up, I grabbed something called _school bag._ Which contained pencils, notebook and other things. Why would they just carry their stuff around? When you could just supply then in my invisible locker. Don't they have those sort of stuff on the mortal world? No I guess not. I quickly did a check on my school name. The school was called "Divergent school of fine arts." I picked to join the Dauntless class Even though Caleb strongly suggested Abnegation but I hate it. Why does Caleb have to be included in this situation? I left that place to _escape_ heaven.

Before I leave for school, I shouted. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M GONNA DYE MY HAIR BLUE!" Blue is sort of a bad luck colour in heaven. After black or red. But I like black or red. So I simply spelled my hair blue. Angels could make thing happen by wishing on the mortal world. I wished. I wish my hair was blue.

With that, I walked out of my house into the unknown mortal world.

* * *

FOUR (PAIX) POV

I need to change my mortal name. What kind of Devil's name is PEACE? I know. But my parents were peaceful. (Unlike the others) Even though Marcus (My father) only pretended to be in the public. But I guess my mother (Evelyn) could've been peaceful. I don't remember her. she died 400 years ago. I just don't care. This thought crossed my mind as I stared down at my name tag. That thought vanished as soon as _she_ walked in to the room. She must be new but I could seriously see her wings. Yes wings. She must have cast an invisibility spell but devils and angels can see each other's for some reasons.

She stars at my devil wings as she walks in. She has blue hair. Unlike angel. Who is she?

* * *

TRIS (ESPOIR) POV

There is a devil in the classroom.

I would have freaked out by now if he hadn't looked so _hot. What am I thinking?!_ Angels can't be in love with a devil! That is the most absolute rule! He stares back at me. He must've noticed my wings as well. The leade slash teacher makes me introduce myself to the class. The only thing that I want to know is _his_ name. But I take a deep breath then spoke.

"My name is Espoir."

* * *

FOUR (PAIX) POV

Espoir. _Hope_ Her name is hope.

There is only one seat left in the classroom which is beside me and Christina. Of course, the teacher, Max points at it. She slowly walks towards me and then sits down. Somehow Christina and Espoir... starts talking. When Christina turned back into her art, that seems to be in equal level with a toddlers mess. She whispers. "Hey. My name is Espoir." She sticks her hand out. I take it and shake it. As soon as I touch her hand, something comes in through me. A memory? Her name... Her name is Beatrice. Daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior. Daughter of the angels. I tell her. "My name is Four... I mean in mortal world, I'm Paix."

I feel it Tris. We have a complicated relationship.

* * *

TRIS (ESPOIR) POV

Four... Paix..

Who are you? What are you? Why do I feel something inside me shakes? Emotionally? Physically?

We have a lot to solve, _Four._

 **Thank you for reading my first chapter! Be back soon! -EmandM6**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys~~ Hope you enjoyed my first chapter because we have like 20 chapters to GO! Sorry if this is annoying. I'll just go straight to the story! -EmandM6**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 review_

 _Who are you? What are you? Why do I feel something inside me shakes? Emotionally? Physically?_

 _We have a lot to solve, Four._

* * *

TRIS (ESPOIR) POV

Once I get home from school, I run to Gravestone's place. Gravestone is person. A angel related person who runs a store in the mortal world. He collects magical things that might've accidentally fallen from the hell or heaven. I was dying to meet him. because I heard that he has some fun stuff. I've been contacting him and he invited me.

As I pushed the door open. I could smell the scent of heaven and the hell at the same time. It's not that I've been to hell, it's just every time mom goes down to the hell for some business, she comes back with this scent of the dead. I felt excited as I walked into the room. In the counter was a lady-fairy- of course extremely beautiful. She gave me a side glance then started squirming. "Oh my stars! Is it you Espoir? I've missed you so much! Are you doing good in the heaven? Is your 'ahem' mommy okay? How 'bout daddy, honey? Oh I..." Her words were interrupted by a deep male voice. "Ahem, Fiona, she is my guest." The fairy, Fiona gasped then shut up. How in the world does she know me? I've never met her before. But my thoughts were pushed away as Gravestone led me towards his office. Once I got into the office without breaking anything with my wings. He started, "So Beatrice. Tris is it? Have we met before?" "No of course not." I answered because... we haven't. Gravestone nodded knowingly then muttered something like, "She doesn't remember..." What don't I remember? Bu I decided not to ring this up.

After some dumb talking about magical things, he asked me to, "Can I see your hand?" He asked. O..K? This is very weird and uncomfortable. But what can I do? I just moved my hand towards him. He grabbed it then got out some brush made out of teeth. Yes, teeth. He drew something on it. I pulled my hands away as soon as he paused. I checked to see what he had drawn but I couldn't see Maybe it was invisible. Afterwards he said, "You need to come once a week. I'll send someone or something for you then. You may go. But make sure... Never mind. See you then Tris." He didn't even bothered to tell me what he had done with my hands. He simply vanished. I'm not coming back here ever again as I walked out ignoring the chattering fairy. I went straight home, rubbing my hands.

But once I got home in front from the front door, there he was _Four._ He slightly shook his hands in hello as I approached. Great, just what I need more confusion. I walked towards him and I high-fived his shaking hand. It was then. I felt something electric shot out of the Gravestone's-handy-drawn-hand. What in the name of hell? Four had fallen away from the door. As I stared down at my palm, dazed. He scrambled back on his feet. He suddenly looked pale. "Let me see your hand. I won't touch it." I showed him my hand. he stared down at him a look of surprise on his face. "W...Where did you get this?" I looked at him stupidly. "I dunno. I didn't want to get it though. What is it?" I asked. "It..'s devil's eye." He answered. What?! That crazy madman Gravestone drew a devil's eye on my palm? I could curse.

* * *

FOUR (PAIX) POV

Tris... She has a devil's eye on her hand. I can't touch her now. I don't know why I can't touch devil's eye. I don't remember anything. I don't remember any details about how I became a Hell soldier. Why is part of my memory missing as if someone had plucked it out of me just because that someone didn't want me to have it. Anyways, Tris is now flaming, very unangel-like. I've seen a lot of devil like behaviours from Tris from the day we met. I accidentally by mistake spoke devil's language saying, "Wha...t?" I'm going to get in so much trouble for this. Devils are not allowed to speak their language unless t's an emergency. But to my surprise, Tris spoke in devil language in return. "I know.. What?" I was literally the definition of stunned. My jaw dropped.

"You speak devil?" I asked, "What _no!_ I've never been good at angel but I've never learned devil before!" Tris responded. She seemed a little upset. I quickly fill her up. "Er... I mean that you just spoke in devil." "What?! I, princess of the angels, speak devil?" Tris screamed then continued, "Oh no, my parents are so going to kill me for this." Tris yelled. seriously? She just spoke a forbidden language and the only thing that she is worried about is her family?

Tris I need a lot more researching to do. I need to find out who you are or even _what_ you are.

 **Thank you! I will update soon. -EmandM6**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys~ Sorry if you have confused or wondered if I'm copying a book called "Daughter of Smoke &Bones". But I'm not. I own that book but I haven't read it yet. I just made Tris/Espoir's hair blue because I wanted give some hints about what's going to happen. And I didn't want to make her hair black or red. (Since black is too common and red is too bright. I might change it though.) ****Name is made Hope for a reason. Please wait to find out!** **The story will probably go into some mystery. But thanks for the kind supports! I will try my best to answer all of them one by one! (Sorry for the guests... I didn't get to catch your comments. I promise if I find it I will reply!) -EmandM6**

* * *

 _Chapter 2 review_

 _She just spoke a forbidden language and the only thing that she is worried about is her family?_

 _Tris I need a lot more researching to do. I need to find out who you are or even what you are_.

* * *

FOUR/PAIX POV

As soon as I said a quick goodbye to Tris, I flew straight to my house. Unlike my devil life, I don't have much spooky(ish) things in my house. The only thing that looks spooky or weird is black letter, "Fear god alone" spray painted. Which is also covered by a big red X. I quickly went underground into my research lab. Every devil soldier gets an research lab so that they would get enough information about their enemy or something. I've personally never used my lab before. That's because I didn't really have an enemy. The only assignment I had was to research and report about the mortal world. Anyway, even the hell research lab didn't have a solution for a girl born angel but speaks devil. what are you Beatrice Prior?

* * *

TRIS/ESPOIR POV

I hate the fact that I'm somewhat related to that blood thirsty devils. I can't believe myself for dying my own hair in to their colour. Regretting, I wished. "I wish my hair back." It swirled once then came back to it's original dirty blond colour which somehow reminded me of misery. I could wish it to be green. But I don't think it would be very nice though. Whatever enough worrying about my hair. I have more important things to worry about. Such as a) why do I speak devil? b) what did Gravestone draw on my hand? c) why in the world would Four care about me? d) Who actually is Gravestone?

To solve all of these questions, I came up with 3 options. 1) Interrogate Gravestone 2) Interrogate family member 3) IDC I need to interrogate Gravestone. That's the fastest way.

 **-THE NEXT DAY, AFTERNOON-**

I've spent the whole day drawing the mortal world. It was by the afternoon, when I started walking towards Gravestone's place feeling bad for myself for going there. When I got near, I saw a devil. I smiled. As I got closer, I realised that it wasn't Four. It was the other devils. There were TWO of them sort of waiting for me. I took a deep breath then approached them. I know this is stupid but at that moment I didn't have anything ese to DO!

Once I stood in front of them. They started. "You Beatrice Prior..." Just like a comic book, something flew and landed in front of me. I guessed that it wouldn't be Caleb because he or she had devil wings. it was not shrunken down into tow options, 1) Another Devil soldier 2) Four To find the answer out, I wiggled around to see.

"Four!" I cried. He gave me a sad smile then asked, "You Ok? Why can't you run away or fly away or something?!" Oh, I haven't though of that. But I guess even if I flew, they will come for me again. So I just shrugged then asked, "Who in the world are they and why are they waiting for me?" "Honesty, I don't know." Four replied. Then he shouted, "What the heaven are you doing here?" The other devils replied, "We are here to bring Beatrice Prior to our king. You are one of the soldiers as well, his orders are yours as well. Move!" "No way! ask your king to give reasons!" I barged in and shouted. But now I realise that it was entirely a big mistake. Because all of them including Four turned. "What?! She speak devil?" One of them shouted. Have I been speaking devil? "Is she even an Angel?" The other one asked. I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at Four trying to send him, what I believe would give him, 'What am I supposed to do?' Four seemed to think about something for a moment then whispered to me. "Run over to that Cafe and promise you'll wait for me there. Don't follow me. Okay?" I had to nod Four was a devil. He might be able to deal with this. But what if he die? I heard that if you die in the mortal world, your physical form disappears. I wouldn't let that happen. But Four already started pushing me away. I said this before I ran away. "Promise you'll be back for me. Promise not to die. For me!" He gave me a sad smile just like he did before. I didn't look back. I closed my eyes. turned, ran for my life. I know that he will be back for me. I know he will.

* * *

FOUR (PAIX) POV

Tris ran. She ran. towards the Cafe. She'll wait for me. But I don't think I can be there. I threw some star dust, which I sort of found yesterday inside my research lab. Star dust makes devil temperately blind. I tried to kill them once they were blind. I threw my knife at them but something strong came out from where the devils were. They must've thrown it. But what is it? The only thing I can feel is pain. Pain. Strong but powerful. What is it. I dropped down coughing. When the dust eased, they stood up and laughed. "That is what our devil king told us to do, when you bloke us from doing our job! He also said that this will only work on you. Goodbye soldier." With that they left. What is it? That is flaming inside my stomach! I'm going to die because of this. I can't see.

Then after a sound of a faint cry of _Four._ A hand grabbed me. Pulling me. Pulling me out of the death grasp. Yellow hair. White wings. angel? That was the last thing I remember until everything went black and blurry. Is it death?

When I open my eyes I'm on a bed full of white feathers. Probably from angle's wings. I'm alive? What happened? Where am I? My questions were paused as I heard a voice. "Sorry for the feathers. I don't know what's happening with my wings. does your wing do that?" Tris walked in holding a wet cloth. She placed the cloth on top of my head. "No my wings doesn't have feathers. where am I?" I asked as she replied. "You are at my house obviously. And you scared me to death. There was an invisible blade thrown at you. But that blade only kills angels. That was made by the devil to kill us. And you almost died because of it. What are you?" She said this casually but this was a stunning news to me. I knew that Tris was trying to look unconcerned. I could see her concern all around her face. I sat up groaning. "was it you? Who saved me?" I didn't add _crying_ because I didn't want to make her feel like I remembered everything. She nodded slightly as she added. "Your blade was easy to take out. All the angels learn how to do it because devils always throw that at us."

"But Four what are you? Do you have some kind of relationship with angels? Do I have some relationship with the devils? What are we Four?" She asked

"That's what I'm trying to find out. But to do that, I'll need your help." I answered

 **Thank you! Be back soon! -EmandM6**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone! I've never had so much likes! And comments! (But I don't copy daughter of smoke and bones! Name: There for a reason. Hair colour: There for a reason as well. Teeth: We are here to find out. Characters: We are here to find out as well) Thank you anyways for reading and commenting! I will update as much as I can! -EmandM6**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 review_

 _"But Four what are you? Do you have some kind of relationship with angels? Do I have some relationship with the devils? What are we Four?" She asked_

 _"That's what I'm trying to find out. But to do that, I'll need your help." I answered_

* * *

TRIS (ESPOIR) POV

I know that Four said 'I'll need your help' or whatever but I just replied him with this. "Ok Four. I need to do something so you just stay here. It's morning, devils are not going to move around. Morning sunlight is angel's time. You can get food from the kitchen table." I said as I did the curtains, "See you are getting weak stay here." He nodded as he looked at me pulling on my shoes. "Are you sure you are going to be careful?" He asked. I answered. "Yeah I'll be back in 30 min. Do you mind if I lock the door and spray some _hope_ scent? So the devils don't come to kill you?" He nodded then flopped down onto the bed making feathers fly every where. I smiled as I stomped down the stairs to Gravestone's house.

I barged into the house ignoring the blabbing fairy then marched into his office. He was there drinking tea. "GIMME ANSWERS YOU-" Gravestone ignored me and he said, "okay okay I'll explain everything that you need to know but you have to be quiet until I finish." he saw me nod then he started.

"I was born between the border lines of Angels and devils. If an angel and a devil falls in love, some peculiar things happens such as an angel girl having the power of a devil or a devil boy having the same weakness of an angel. One marriage of my parents broke the entire balance of the angels and devils. I, am born between a devil and an angel. I realised then who you are and your future. I tried to change it by drawing a devil's eye on you, so that you and Four wouldn't brake any more rules..." "By not letting me even to HIGHFIVE HIM?!" I yelled. "Now now young lady. Questions will have to wait until the end." He said this as he went back on to his explanations. "For the teeth. I made brushes out of them. If you paint something related to magic, teeth brush will work the best. But bamboo brushes work fine as well. As for the name, both of my parents died because of me. My name used to be Graveyard but recently I changed it into Gravestone. You can call me Graveyard if you want to. The only reason that I changed into Gravestone because it sounds cool. I guess Grave works fine as well. Oh yeah. Grave works. I would change my name is to Grave." This was really weird Grave wasn't really serious as I thought he was. I asked him, "What about my name?" He answered, "That, young lady what I cannot tell you. You must find that out on your own." With that he disappeared into thin air with a big amount of blue smoke.

Before I return to my house. I quickly went in to near by fast food store. which happened to be McDonald's. I ordered Big mac and some mc chickens. I thought that this choice would be great for Four. (For Four!) Because he would've been able to eat Tris's-hand-made-food because I of course have devil's eye on me. So I grabbed my order and stumbled home. Yes, I stumbled home. For some reason I couldn't find my balance. I felt like flying home but oh well.

Once I got home, I realised that Four was practically trapped inside my house, thanks to my angel protection. He was sitting on my bed booking at my drawing book. Which included my random doodles that I did when I got bored in heaven. Four look like an angel just in devil's skin. Is that what he is? He looked up as I clumsily walked around my safety spells and into the house. The food in the kitchen tale looked untouched. "That's what I thought." I said as I dropped Mc Donald's stuff on to the bed and sat down. Four looked inside the paper bag and grabbed his hamburger and started eating. I also grabbed my own hamburger and took a big bite. When I paused to get a drink of water, Four started talking.

"So, where have you been?" I couldn't say that I went to a place where I was almost killed one night ago. So instead I asked, "Do you know a person named Grave?" Four answered, "Do you mean Graveyard? Yeah. I guess he changed his name again. Why?" What? Four knows Grave how? I need to know his relationship between Four and Grave. "How do you know him?" I asked without thinking. He answered, "Yeah, I used to talk to him when I just got into the mortal world. He helped me a little. What's his relationship with you?" He asked at the end. I had to answer it. I had no other options! I had to tell him. By telling him I would or might create an ally. I will ally with a devil. I started explaining what I had gotten out of Grave.

* * *

FOUR (PAIX) POV

I knew that Tris wasn't there at Grave's place yesterday. She was there to get information. Grave drew a devil's eye on Tris's hands. I trusted you Grave. How could you do that? I assumed that Tris had some relationship with the devil and I had some relationship with the angels. I knew that Marcus, my dad, knew all this. That's why he send two of his lackeys with a sword of the angels. He knew that'll kill me. He knew that I was someone created by mistake. He wanted to kill me. My own father, wanted to kill me. That's not surprising, considering what he did over my entire life...

Tris on the other hand must be upset greatly. Andrew and Natalie Prior seemed to be nice. Most of the angels are nice. But she seemed to be fine talking about this with me. I knew that I've earned her trust. I will give her mine. To share our trust I have to tell her about Marcus. I said, "Look Tris there's something... Tris?" "Yeah?" "Do you have a brother older one?" "Yeah, Caleb. Why?" "Because I can see a boy looking down at you. I guess that's your brother." How do I see Caleb? I actually don't know. Maybe it has something to do with me having a relationship with the angels. But Tris's reaction _seriously_ got my attention. She started screaming towards the sky. "Caleb! DON'T YOU DARE! I JUST CHANGED MY HAIR FOR A SECOND AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY BACK?! I'M CHANGING!" Tris closed her eyes and started wishing. When I asked her about it she simply said, "Angels can wish things happen on Mortal world. Can't you? I'm gonna wish my clothes black so that Caleb won't be able to see me. If an angel or a devil is dressed in angels bad-luck-colour, angels don't get to see it." Just like that, she went back to her...wishing.

After a minute passed, her body started glittering all yellow and her clothes changed into black with one thin trace of red. She looked stunning.

* * *

TRIS (ESPOIR) POV

When I changed into black&red clothing I felt energetic all over my body. I guess I'm a devil inside and out. Which meant Four had can do stuff as well. "Four trying wishing yourself into something bright like yellow and white." He closed his eyes and started to whisper his wishes. Instead of my yellow glitters there was black smoke that surrounded him. His clothes were still black but there was some whites and yellows around his jackets. He looked stunning.

When he looked at himself, his jaw literally dropped. "Tris, try _imagining_ things. That's how devil makes wishes." Four must've felt energy going through him as well. I imagined myself holding a Heaven Horse. They are the most sacred animals in heaven. Bright pinkish red glitter glowed then appeared Heaven Horse. Wow this is great. I have both angel and devil's powers. This is cool. We must be the strongest two person on the entire world. Which must mean powerful enemies as well. I don't care. As long as four and I stick together. I'm afraid of what I will discover about you. I don't want to lose trust in you.

Four, I want more than trust.

* * *

FOUR (PAIX) POV

Tris. I don't know anything from my past. Only the fact that my father was evil and I'm a devil soldier. I don't remember anything and that is just so painful. Pain, gushing over me. I don't want to hurt you. But I know what I feel about you.

Tris, I want more than your trust.

But I'm afraid. Afraid of what I am. Afraid of what I did.

 **Be back soon! Thank you for reading again! -EmandM6**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! This is EmandM6!**

 **I know I haven't been updating here! So sorry about that! The truth is, that I've been so busy about everything in life! Just comment Yes or I do, if you want more chapters on this! I really want to write more on this! But only if you guys want me to!**

 **By the way, I've started writing my own story right on this website. (It's called Double Cross) I can say that the storyline is pretty similar. Please go check it out and leave a comment! Thank you for waiting!**

 **-EmandM6**


End file.
